


First Connection

by Lelila15



Series: A Collection of Firsts [2]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Academy days, Explicit Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelila15/pseuds/Lelila15
Summary: Follows the events of ‘First Meeting.’  In an attempt to get him off his mind, Kougami decides to have one more conversation with the aloof Ginoza.  It leads to another encounter with him, one he never could have predicted.
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Kougami Shinya
Series: A Collection of Firsts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571860
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	First Connection

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to Spectra13, who requested I write out Kougami and Ginoza's first time together. Without her encouragement, this part of their story may never have been written.

It’s been five days, and Kougami has yet to stop thinking about Ginoza. He’s been unable to put his finger on exactly why the bespectacled student has lingered on his mind. Maybe he was worried about his injuries, even though he knew they looked worse than they actually were. Or maybe it was because Ginoza never once reacted like Kougami expected him to while they had been in each other’s presence. Or maybe it was because after being in his dorm room, Ginoza just seemed so…lonely, but that didn’t sound right either. 

Whatever the reason, Kougami knew it wasn’t because he was concerned about Ginoza’s safety. He knew, because he had already made sure Ginoza wouldn’t be bothered by Mizuno and his buddies ever again. 

After their encounter, Kougami had seen Mizuno the following day during a wrestling match. Kougami delivered a stern warning that Mizuno and his goons were to stay away from Ginoza from now on. Mizuno had put up a tough front at first, stating that if he won the match, Mizuno could do what he damned well pleased. However, if Kougami won, he would promise to stay away from Ginoza. By the end of the match, Mizuno was apologizing profusely. He promised Kougami he and his friends would leave Ginoza alone as he limped his way into the locker room. 

Kougami has no idea why Ginoza has remained at the forefront of his thoughts ever since. He figures the only way he can give himself peace of mind is to have one more conversation with him. Then, maybe, he’ll be able to move on with his life. 

When he enters the lecture hall, Kougami spots Ginoza almost immediately. He’s sitting in front and to the right of Professor Saiga’s desk. Kougami himself tends to gravitate towards one of the back corners of the classroom. He likes to have his back against the wall so he can people-watch, which is how he noticed Ginoza in the first place. This day, however, he heads straight for the open seat on Ginoza’s right. 

Ginoza is looking at his tablet on top of his desk, so he doesn’t notice Kougami until he takes a seat. His brow furrows when he looks up to see Kougami smiling lopsidedly at him. “Kougami,” Ginoza says quietly, almost in a disbelieving tone. 

“Hey, Ginoza,” he greets, “how are you holding up?” 

Ginoza’s brow furrows further, his eyes studying Kougami’s in bewilderment. “What do you mean? I’m not holding anything up.” 

Kougami chuckles loudly, drawing the attention of a few students chatting nearby. “It’s a turn of phrase, Ginoza,” Kougami clarifies while wiping an invisible tear from his eye. “It’s a different way to ask how you are doing.”

“Oh,” Ginoza says as he adjusts his glasses. “I’m fine,” he answers simply before turning back to his notes. Ginoza squirms uncomfortably in his seat. After a few moments, he asks, “So, how are you…holding up?” The words seem to stick to his tongue. 

Kougami grins. “Pretty good. Thanks for asking,” he answers with a wink. 

Ginoza looks away as he clears his throat. “I never thanked you properly for helping me the other day.” 

Kougami waves his hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about it. I couldn’t stop myself from intervening, even if I wanted to. What they did to you…it just wasn’t right, you know?” 

“Actually, I don’t know,” Ginoza answers. He continues at Kougami’s puzzled look. “Most people would not have gotten involved. Why did you put your hue at risk on my behalf?” 

Kougami shrugs. “Because it was the right thing to do. Was I just supposed to stand idly by and do nothing as those guys beat the shit out of you?” 

“Most would and have,” Ginoza answers matter-of-factly. He seems to study him for a moment before turning his eyes back to his tablet. “You should be more careful.” 

“Huh,” Kougami says as he contemplates Ginoza’s words. He waits until Ginoza looks at him. “Interesting how you’re more worried about my hue than you are about your own safety, Ginoza.” Ginoza says nothing about his observation. 

After a moment of awkward silence, Kougami clears his throat. “Those guys haven’t given you any more trouble, have they?” 

“They haven’t,” Ginoza responds softly. He looks Kougami out of the corner of his eye as he removes the stylus from his tablet. “But you already knew that.” 

Kougami’s breath catches, his eyes widening. “How could you—”

He’s cut off when the stylus slips from Ginoza’s grasp and lands on the floor between them. Kougami immediately reaches for it as he says, “I got it.”

But Ginoza gets to it a split second before Kougami does. They grip the stylus at the same time, Kougami’s fingers wrapping around Ginoza’s own. 

Both of them freeze in place. Kougami waits for Ginoza to pull away, but when he doesn’t, he notices Ginoza’s piercing green eyes are locked on to his gray ones. After a tense moment of studying each other, both their eyes flick down to each other’s lips, and Kougami wonders if Ginoza’s are as soft as they look. 

As quickly as it began, the moment ends with Professor Saiga’s arrival. Ginoza pulls away and reorients himself in his seat, the hand not currently holding the stylus adjusting his glasses. 

Kougami slowly leans back in his own chair, his eyes lingering on Ginoza for a few moments more before he turns to face the front of the classroom. He spends the entire class silently wondering how such an innocent touch between them could feel so…intense. 

Over the next two hours, Kougami tries several times to get Ginoza’s attention, but Ginoza’s focus is solely on the lecture. Kougami is only half-listening as he tries in vain to get Ginoza to look at him with zero success. He even goes so far as to brush his shoulder up against Ginoza’s until they are flush down to their elbows, but even this seems to go unnoticed. How could Ginoza know what Kougami did to Mizuno and yet have no idea what he’s trying to do while seated right next to him? 

When the class finally ends, Kougami lets out a relieved sigh as he runs both hands through his spiky hair. He turns to Ginoza, about to say to him what he had prepared to say, only Ginoza is the one to speak up first, “Would you like to have sex with me?” 

If Kougami had been taking a drink at that exact moment, he knows he would have spit it out. “What…what?”

Ginoza finishes putting all of his items back into his satchel. He turns to Kougami and says it again, as if it’s the most mundane thing to say to someone. “I asked if you would like to have sex with me.” He stands, his eyes never leaving Kougami’s. 

Kougami knows his mouth is hanging open in disbelief. He closes it as he gets to his own feet. “Uhh,” he stutters, still lost in a haze of confusion. “Sure. Yeah, that sounds good.” In truth, he has wondered what sex with Ginoza would be like. “When?” 

Ginoza places his bag over his shoulder. “Do you remember where my dorm room is?” Kougami nods mutely. “Can you come over around eight tonight?” 

Kougami nods again. He is still trying to figure out how this went from a simple conversation to a scheduled sexual encounter. “Should I bring anything? Maybe a bottle of sake?” 

Ginoza’s eyes narrow marginally. “Alcohol clouds your hue, Kougami. Plus, this isn’t a date.” He places his bag over his shoulder. “Just bring what you would normally bring when expecting to have sex.” 

“Okay,” Kougami says dumbly. Ginoza brushes past him on his way out. Kougami stands there dumbstruck for a solid minute, before he says aloud to the now empty lecture hall, “What the _fuck_ just happened?” 

*****

Kougami had mostly recovered by the time he was knocking on Ginoza’s door at exactly eight o'clock. After he had regained his senses, he had rushed home to get ready. He had showered, shaved, and put on his favorite cologne. He decided to wear a dark blue button-up shirt with black dress pants. He can’t help but think he’s overdoing it a bit, since he already knows his night is going to end in sex rather than hoping it will. Still, he does want to look and feel desirable. 

He feels slightly nervous as he knocks on Ginoza’s door. Kougami’s not a virgin, far from it, but that doesn’t calm the butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. He attributes it to being his first time with Ginoza. There’s always some inherent nervousness when sleeping with someone new, or so he tells himself.

He takes a calming breath when he hears Ginoza unlock his door. When it opens, both of them stare for a moment, saying nothing as they take in each other’s appearance. Ginoza also looks like he showered recently. He has on a lightweight green sweater with a white collared shirt underneath. He’s wearing light khaki pants minus a belt. He's not wearing his glasses, and Kougami’s breath stutters briefly at how green Ginoza’s eyes really are. 

Kougami takes a moment to appreciate how relaxed he looks, which helps to ease his own nervousness. “Good evening, Ginoza,” Kougami says in greeting. “May I come in?” 

Ginoza nods as he steps aside to allow Kougami entry. “Hello, Kougami. You look…nice.” He hears Ginoza inhale deeply as he walks past him. 

Kougami smiles, feeling more at ease now that he’s in Ginoza’s dormitory. “Thank you,” he says absently as he takes in his surroundings. His dorm looks just as it did the last time he was here, except the lights are dimmer. There’s even a few holo candles placed sporadically around the room. 

He hears Ginoza come up behind him. “My A.I. recommended ambient lighting to help set the mood. I hope this is acceptable.” 

Kougami takes a calming breath. “So you want to get right to it, then?” 

His answer is immediate. “Yes.” 

“All right.” Kougami turns to face him.

“Just so we’re clear,” Ginoza begins carefully, “I don’t expect anything from you after this. This is just sex, nothing else.” 

Rather than answer him, Kougami simply nods in affirmation. Ginoza nods his own head once, his shoulders visibly relaxing. “Good.” 

Ginoza is now close enough for Kougami to catch a whiff of his scent. He must have used a lavender infused shampoo or body wash, as he can detect a soothing flowering scent permeating his ivory skin. He wonders how it will intermingle with his natural taste. 

Ginoza asks quietly, “Did you bring protection?” 

Kougami reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a couple packets of condoms. He holds them up to show them to Ginoza. 

Ginoza doesn’t say anything as he holds out his hand, and Kougami drops the packets into his awaiting palm. He then walks over to the nightstand next to his bed, pulls open the top drawer and sets a bottle of what he assumes to be lubricant on top of the nightstand next to the condoms. He turns to face Kougami, bringing himself back to his full height. “Do you know what to do?” 

Kougami draws closer. He doesn’t speak until he is standing within arm’s length of Ginoza next to the bed. “I do,” he whispers. He watches as Ginoza breathes in his cologne again, his chest expanding with the inhalation. Ginoza must find his scent alluring. 

Kougami rakes his eyes over Ginoza’s whole body hungrily. When he brings them back up to Ginoza’s face, he asks in a husky voice, “Do you?” 

Ginoza visibly swallows. “I do, but I’d prefer if you would take the lead.” 

Kougami nods once. “All right,” he acquiesces as he takes a step back. His fingers go for the buttons of his shirt, his eyes remaining on Ginoza’s as he slides them open one by one. Ginoza watches intently as he unfastens each one, until his shirt is fully open. He makes sure he has Ginoza’s full attention as he pulls the garment off his shoulders before placing his arms close to his sides, allowing it to slide off and onto the floor. 

Naked from the waist up, Kougami steps back into Ginoza’s personal space. He can see Ginoza’s pulse racing under the delicate skin of his neck. “Do you like what you see?” Unable to answer him with words, Ginoza simply nods. Kougami smiles seductively. “Good. Now let’s start off slowly.”

Ginoza visibly swallows. “Why?” 

Kougami takes another step closer, his bare chest mere inches from Ginoza’s still clothed one. “So we can get to know each other, find out what each of us likes.” 

Kougami brings his left hand up to cradle the back of Ginoza’s head, his right he places on Ginoza’s hip. He leans in and presses his mouth against Ginoza’s in a chaste kiss. He subtly moves his lips against Ginoza’s own, but he doesn’t feel him move. In fact, he doesn’t feel him respond at all. 

After a moment, Kougami pulls back. “Is this okay? I kind of need you to participate here.” 

Ginoza blushes, lowering his gaze and looking bashful. Kougami smiles reassuringly at him, placing a finger under his chin to lift his eyes. “Just follow my movements, okay? You’ll find your own rhythm soon enough.” 

He waits for Ginoza to nod. He places his thumb just beneath Ginoza’s lower lip before he presses his lips back against Ginoza’s. Kougami only has to wait a breath before Ginoza’s lips are moving against his own. 

As the kiss continues, it becomes firmer, more confident. Soon, Kougami parts his lips, encouraging Ginoza to do the same. Ginoza mirrors his actions, and once Ginoza’s lips part, Kougami sneaks the tip of his tongue between them. Kougami detects a hint of mint and something else, something sweet like honey, hidden underneath the minty flavor. He delves his tongue deeper, chasing Ginoza’s natural taste and sweeping it into his own mouth. 

Ginoza’s response goes from nonexistent to fervent, but Kougami is able to keep it slow. Ginoza’s mouth opens more fully in a sudden gasp. He feels Ginoza’s tongue press into his awaiting mouth, sliding wetly along his. He can tell Ginoza hasn’t kissed much like this before, if at all. But Ginoza is nothing if not an excellent student. He mirrors Kougami’s motions, learning quickly how to move his tongue and lips against Kougami’s own. 

When he pulls back, Kougami smiles at Ginoza’s flushed, nearly panting face. His lips are slightly red and moistened from their kiss. His arms had remained stiffly at his sides. Even now, he doesn’t move as he waits for Kougami to continue. 

“You know you can touch me, Ginoza,” Kougami says in a reassuring tone, his own arms draped loosely around Ginoza’s stiff frame. “I want you to.” 

At last, Ginoza raises his arms. As Kougami leans back in, he feels them wrap around his back, his palms pressing firmly against his shoulder blades. He takes Ginoza firmly into his own arms as both of them open their mouths to deepen their kiss. This time, he allows the kiss to become much more heated, as their tongues delve into each other’s mouths almost greedily. Kougami is amazed by how much Ginoza has learned between this kiss and their previous one. 

He feels his heartrate increase, his blood rushing hotly to his groin. He thrusts his pelvis out to press his hips against Ginoza’s, his hands trailing down to palm his ass. He can feel Ginoza’s erection as it presses up against his through two layers of clothing. He releases a needful moan at the sensation, and Ginoza answers him with a nearly inaudible one of his own. 

Without breaking the kiss, he brings his hands up to Ginoza’s hips. He slides them underneath his sweater and works his palms up his sides. When they reach his chest, he takes a step back, ending their kiss with a soft parting of lips. “Lift up your arms,” he says huskily. 

Ginoza does as instructed. Kougami pulls the garment over Ginoza’s head, ruffling his hair briefly before dropping it onto the floor. Both sets of hands make quick work of the button-up shirt he has on, getting it open in a matter of seconds before it, too, joins the growing pile of clothing on the floor. 

Both now naked from the waist up, each roves their hands and eyes over the planes of the other’s chest and stomach. Kougami’s chest is broader, his pecs tightly muscled over finely chiseled abs. Ginoza’s abs are not as defined but still visible, his collarbones standing out starkly over well-defined pecs. They slide their hands against each other’s exposed skin, fingertips grazing over nipples and other sensitive areas, which each of them catalogs away for later. 

Kougami takes Ginoza’s chin in hand, turning his head to the side. Ginoza goes with the motion, his eyes silently questioning, but he receives his answer when Kougami takes his earlobe between his lips. He teases the lobe with just a hint of teeth and tongue, resulting in a silent gasp from Ginoza. Kougami feels goosebumps erupt across his exposed flesh. Without stopping his ministrations, Kougami glides his fingertips over Ginoza’s pecs. He can feel his nipples harden, causing Kougami to smile to himself. He realizes he’s found a particularly sensitive erogenous zone on Ginoza’s body, one he intends to fully exploit. 

Ginoza brings his own lips tentatively against Kougami’s neck. Kougami tilts his head as much as he can to the side to encourage him. Ginoza presses his lips against his pulse point. He lingers for a moment before he opens his mouth, groaning as the taste of his skin explodes across his tongue. Kougami answers him as he groans deeply within his chest, pressing his own lips more firmly against his jaw beneath his ear. 

After several moments of trailing his lips along the side of his neck, Ginoza’s hands travel down Kougami’s taut chest, over his own hardened nipples, straight to his zipper. He pulls his head back to lock eyes with him, silently asking for permission. When Kougami nods once, Ginoza pops the button of his pants before sliding his zipper open. He hooks his fingertips inside the waistband, then slides Kougami’s pants down the length of his sculpted legs. Kougami hisses as his erection is freed from the tight confines of his pants and underwear. 

Now on his knees, Ginoza helps Kougami step out of his pants, then pauses. He takes a steadying breath before looking back up, his eyes landing on Kougami’s fully erect cock. He smiles smugly as he gives Ginoza time to take in the sight of it. 

For his height and build, he’s slightly above average in length. In thickness, however, Kougami knows he’s well above average. All of his other partners, both men and women alike, have said he was the thickest they had ever been with. 

When he’s this hard, he doesn’t have to look to know the head of his cock is red and swollen. He suppresses the urge to reach down and stroke a hand over himself, instead deciding to take a few deep, calming breaths to keep his lust under control. 

After what he feels is an adequate amount of time, Kougami offers Ginoza his hand. Ginoza’s eyes flick over to it briefly before Kougami is pulling him to his feet. When they are eye-to-eye again, he leans in close so his breath puffs against Ginoza’s lips when he speaks. “This isn’t a one-person show, Ginoza,” he says before leaning back. “I want to see you.” He can practically feel the heat radiating from Ginoza’s fully reddened cheeks. 

Ginoza swallows as he opens his own pants before pulling them down and off his legs. As he stands back to his full height, his hands cross over his front to cover his groin. Kougami can tell he’s not so much ashamed as he is trepidatious about being seen fully naked by another person, most likely for the first time in his adult life. 

Hoping to set him at ease, Kougami takes a step forward and places his fingers around Ginoza’s wrists. He feels a little resistance when he goes to pull Ginoza’s hand away from himself. “It’s okay,” Kougami assures him, before he says in a soothing tone, “let me see you.” 

Ginoza averts his gaze. With a deep breath, he brings his hands back to his sides, allowing Kougami to take in the sight of his engorged cock. 

Kougami is relieved to see his nervousness did not diminish his obvious arousal. His cock is jutting proudly away from his body with a small upward curve, similar to his own. He’s not as thick as Kougami, but he is longer. The head of his cock is also red, and Kougami can see a bead of pre-come glistening at the very tip. He wants to reach out and sweep it off with the pad of his thumb and into his mouth, but he resists for the moment. He can hardly wait to feel the length of him sliding across his palm, the weight of him heavy against his tongue. 

But before they can continue, Kougami needs to hear from Ginoza what he would like to have happen next.

He steps close to Ginoza once again, their erections sliding against one another. He takes Ginoza’s face into his hands, cradling it gently as he presses his lips against his in a slow but impassioned kiss. He ends the kiss but doesn’t pull away to ask in a breathless whisper, “What would you like me to do?” 

Ginoza’s fingertips press firmly into Kougami’s sides as he answers without hesitation, “I want you to penetrate me.” 

Kougami wonders how Ginoza can make such a phrase sound so erotic. “Are you sure? We don’t have to go that far tonight. There are other things we can do.” 

“No,” Ginoza says gently, “I want to know what it feels like.” 

“All right,” Kougami acquiesces softly. He kisses him again. “We’ll take it slow.” 

Kougami wraps his fingertips around Ginoza’s right wrist and places this hand onto his flushed cock. He folds his fingers over Ginoza’s, showing him how he likes to be touched. 

Ginoza’s eyes widen when his hand is wrapped around Kougami’s cock. “Kougami,” he whispers breathlessly, “I—”

“You should know what it feels like in your hand before I put it in your ass,” Kougami says knowingly. Kougami releases his hold, allowing him to take control. After Ginoza gives him a few experimental strokes along the entire length, Kougami asks softly, “How does it feel?” 

Ginoza breathes out. “You’re...thicker than me,” he answers, his hand now stroking along Kougami’s cock of its own volition. Kougami closes his eyes briefly to enjoy the sensation of having another person’s hand on him. As his confidence grows, Ginoza tightens his hold. 

“Here,” Ginoza says quietly. He opens his eyes when Ginoza places Kougami’s now free hand onto his own cock. “Feel me.” 

It’s a request Kougami is eager to oblige. He wraps his fingers around the head of Ginoza’s cock, sliding his fist down the shaft then back up in one long, all encompassing stroke. Ginoza’s mouth opens in a silent sigh of pleasure. After a few more slow, experimental strokes, his eyes roll into the back of his head as they drift closed. 

Ginoza’s hand never ceases its movements on Kougami’s cock. He mimics Kougami’s motions, as they stroke each other in unison. They keep it slow, as this is more for them to get used to the feel and shape of each other rather than achieving release. 

Ginoza eyes snap open, a thought suddenly occurring to him. “Will you even fit?”

Kougami nods with a pleasurable sigh. The feeling of Ginoza’s hand sliding along the length of his cock is incredible. “Yes.” 

After a few more strokes, Ginoza halts his movements before he says, “I’m ready. How are we going to do this?” 

Kougami takes a calming breath before exhaling it slowly. “It’ll be easiest with you on your hands and knees.” 

Ginoza does as instructed, getting onto the bed and facing the wall. Kougami gets behind Ginoza, situating himself between his spread legs. He can still see a few faint bruises marring the middle of his back, and he feels a small burst of anger at the sight of them. He runs his hands along them lightly, before taking both of his ass cheeks, one in each hand, and squeezing them gently. He marvels at how supple yet firm they are. 

He reaches for the bottle of lube but leaves the condoms alone for now. Ginoza notices this, and says over his shoulder, “Aren’t you going to put one of those on?” 

“Of course,” Kougami answers as he opens the bottle with a quiet snap, “after I prepare you.” 

Even in the dimly lit room, Kougami can see Ginoza furrow his brow. “But I’m ready now. I know what happens next.” 

Kougami shakes his head as he squirts some lube into his right hand. “I need to finger you open, Ginoza. You’re way too tight. If I were to enter you right now, it would hurt us both. I could even tear you, if this isn’t done correctly.” 

“Oh,” is all Ginoza says. 

Kougami places his dry hand onto Ginoza’s lower back. “If at any time you feel uncomfortable or don’t like what I’m doing, tell me. Okay?”

Ginoza nods, his head turning forward once again. Kougami can see his fingers twisting into the sheets with anticipation of what is about to happen. “Yeah, okay.”

The hand on Ginoza’s back drifts halfway down one cheek to spread him so he can find his entrance. “Now, this is going to feel a little weird at first,” he warns, “but that’s normal. If you don’t like it after a few moments, just tell me and I’ll stop.” 

He feels Ginoza tense when his lubed finger comes into contact with his puckered opening. “And don’t forget to relax, Ginoza. That’s probably the most important thing to remember.” He feels the muscles under his palm unwind as he takes a deep breath and exhales it slowly. Kougami grins. “Good. Just like that.”

Kougami makes a few slow circles around the rim with his finger, covering the area in lube. He waits a few moments before he inserts just the tip of his finger into Ginoza, making note of just how tight he is. He waits again after a beat before he pushes it in up to the second knuckle, then stops. “How does it feel so far?” 

“You were right,” he says after a quick expulsion of air, “it does feel weird.” 

“Want me to stop?” 

“No,” Ginoza answers, “keep going.” 

Kougami withdraws before slowly working his entire index finger into Ginoza’s tight passage. Once fully inside, he makes small circles within him, stretching the muscles clamped around his digit carefully. He hears Ginoza release a quiet whine before the muscles tighten around his finger. “Take deep breaths.” Kougami watches as Ginoza’s back arches with a deep intake of air. He resumes his motions when he feels the muscles gradually loosen around his finger. “Good, Ginoza, that’s good.” 

He makes a few more circles before he slowly withdraws, bit by bit, until his finger is entirely out. Ginoza sighs as he lowers his head to the pillow. Kougami places his hand back on Ginoza’s lower back. He can see a light sheen of sweat has started to form between his shoulder blades. “You okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” 

Ginoza raises his head. “No. I’m okay,” he says breathlessly. 

Kougami grabs the bottle of lubricant. “Is it all right if I do that again?” 

Ginoza nods. “Yes.” 

This time, his finger goes into Ginoza more easily. He’s still incredibly tight, but he’s able to get it all the way in without pausing. Ginoza gasps but he doesn’t tense. Kougami makes the same small circles, but this time he pulls the digit out of him halfway before thrusting back in. He repeats this a few times, keeping his motions agonizingly slow. 

After a few slow thrusts of his finger, Kougami withdraws. “Okay, Ginoza,” he says, coating his fingers in more lube, “this time, I’m going to add another finger.” Rather than say anything, Ginoza nods mutely. 

Kougami raises himself onto his knees as he coats more lube across his fingers. “It’s okay to make noise, you know,” Kougami says as he places the bottle back next to his leg on the bed. “I’d prefer it if you did. It makes it easier for me to gauge your reactions.” 

Ginoza has his face pressed into the pillow. Kougami hears his muffled voice, “It’s embarrassing.”

Even though he can’t see him, Kougami still smiles. “Not at all,” he reassures as he places his hand against his ass, “actually, hearing you moan is a huge turn-on for me. It gets me off knowing I’m giving you pleasure.” 

Ginoza raises himself onto his arms. “All right,” he replies, sounding intrigued. 

Kougami overlaps his index finger with his middle one as he positions them at Ginoza’s entrance. He inserts them ever so slowly while watching the back of Ginoza’s head. He’s able to get both of them all the way in, his passage lubed and welcoming, even with the added stretch. When Kougami gets to the base of both fingers, Ginoza sags with a full body groan. The noise he makes sends a wave of desire straight to his groin. “Yes, Ginoza,” he says huskily, “just like that.” 

With that statement, the last of Ginoza’s restraint appears to crumble away. As Kougami thrusts both digits in and out of him, Ginoza’s voice gradually escalates in volume. He starts to thrust his own hips back onto Kougami’s fingers, encouraging him to go faster. Kougami listens to his voice and his body intently, paying attention to every verbal escalation and internal twitch to find the best angles. 

After a few minutes, he reaches under Ginoza for his neglected cock. He wraps his left hand around him to jerk him off lazily as the fingers of his right hand keep thrusting in and out of him. This causes Ginoza to throw his head back, a startled cry punctuating out of his throat.

Kougami pauses, his fingers stilling fully inside of him while his left hand falls away from his cock. “Sorry, I should have told you I was going to do that.” 

“No, that’s okay,” Ginoza says breathlessly. He turns to look at Kougami. It’s the first time they have looked directly at each other in several minutes. Even in the dark, Kougami can see a sheen of sweat across Ginoza’s forehead. “Is this pleasurable for you?”

He realizes Ginoza hasn’t been able to see or hear him throughout this. He withdraws his fingers from Ginoza’s ass, causing him to release a quiet whine. He steps onto the floor, coming back to his full height, so his groin is level with Ginoza’s face. “What does this tell you?” 

He sees Ginoza’s eyes widen again at the sight of him. His cock is heavy and swollen, the head nearly purple from neglect while he’s been focused solely on Ginoza’s pleasure. 

Ginoza licks his lips. “Can I touch you?” 

Kougami nods vigorously. “Yes, please.” 

Ginoza wraps a warm hand around him, his fingers fully encompassing the head. The touch is gentle yet firm, his fist almost too hot against Kougami’s sensitive flesh. He closes his eyes as he leans his head back, sighing in relief at the sensation of Ginoza’s tentative strokes on his cock. He feels sweat start to bead at his own forehead and along his temples, his self-control waning with each pass of his hand along his engorged cock. 

His strokes quickly gain confidence, and Kougami groans with every drag of his palm against the underside of his swollen head. He gasps as his eyes snap open when something wet and slick slides against the tip. He looks down to see Ginoza retract his tongue. 

“Sorry,” he says, leaning his head back, “I should have warned you.” 

“You never have to apologize for doing that.” Kougami shakes his head as he chuckles softly. “But I guess we’re even now.” 

He gets back up on the bed behind Ginoza. “Shall we continue?” 

Ginoza nods, repositioning himself on the bed. This time, as Kougami inserts two fingers back into him, they slide in smoothly. Once they are fully inside, he makes bigger circles inside of him, stretching him more fully. He then spreads his fingers as far apart as he can and slowly draws them back out, opening up Ginoza’s entrance even more. A groan rumbles deeply within Ginoza’s chest. 

Kougami smiles knowingly to himself. He repeats this a few more times, before he’s bringing his fingers back together within him. He has them about halfway inside when he crooks them, searching for something. He knows he’s found it when Ginoza gasps, throwing his head back and letting out his loudest cry yet. _There you are_ , Kougami thinks victoriously as he freezes in place. “Feel that?” 

Ginoza struggles to catch his breath. “What…was that?” He asks in near astonishment. 

“Your prostate.” Kougami smiles wickedly. “Think of it as a pleasure center in your body.” He rubs against this secret spot inside of Ginoza, giving him little shocks of pleasure as he tries to memorize its exact location. “My goal will be to hit this as much as possible once I’m inside you.” 

“Then get in me, Kougami,” Ginoza practically growls. He turns his head and even in the dim light Kougami can see his eyes are dilated. “I’m ready.”

Kougami agrees with him. He withdraws his fingers, causing Ginoza to whine unashamedly. Kougami reaches for one of the condoms. He rips it open with his teeth, then rolls the condom over his throbbing erection, all while Ginoza watches him intently. He grabs the bottle of lubricant and smears a generous amount across his entire length, hissing at the sensation. He has to take deep calming breaths to keep himself from reaching the edge of orgasm. 

Once he has himself back under control, Kougami guides the tip of his cock until it’s pressing against Ginoza’s well-prepared opening. Breathless with anticipation, Kougami manages to say, “Tell me if I need to stop and I will.” And he means it. 

Kougami slowly pushes his hips forward, his right hand guiding his cock as his left holds him open so he can watch himself enter Ginoza's body. He pushes until the head of his cock disappears within him but stops when Ginoza cries out on a gasp. “You okay?” 

Kougami can see Ginoza’s arms trembling as they fight to support his upper body. “You’re much bigger than your fingers,” he says, the same tremble apparent in his voice, “are you in?” 

Kougami shakes his head. “Just the head. Take deep breaths. Try to visualize your muscles relaxing around me.” He runs his palm across his lower back in slow, soothing circles. “If you can, try to push back against me.” 

“Okay.” Ginoza inhales deeply through his nose and out through his mouth a few times. Within a few moments, Kougami feels his muscles relax around him. 

He inches his hips forward at the same time Ginoza tries to work his own back against him. Kougami is able to enter him halfway before he feels the most resistance yet. “Good, Ginoza,” Kougami encourages through gritted teeth. He’s fighting to maintain his own control. He so badly wants to force his length into Ginoza and just _fuck_ , but he resists with no small effort. He would hate himself it he was to hurt him in such a way.

He wraps both of his hands around Ginoza’s shaking hips. He waits to feel him open as he slowly, slowly pushes against this internal resistance. Suddenly, Kougami feels something give, right before he’s sinking fully inside of him. 

Both groan wantonly at the sensation, Kougami’s pelvis coming to rest flush against Ginoza’s ass. “I’m in,” he manages to say, sweat sliding down both of his temples. 

Ginoza moans loudly at this. It’s the loudest he’s been up until this point. Kougami can hear a hint of pain behind the moan, and asks, “Are you okay? Tell me if it’s too much.” 

“Don't stop,” Ginoza grounds out, lowering himself onto his crossed forearms. 

Kougami feels a pang of guilt. He leans over him, his chest pressing against Ginoza’s perspiring back. “I need to move, Ginoza,” he practically grits out between clenched teeth, “I need you to tell me when it’s okay for me to move.” 

Kougami can feel Ginoza's muscles working around him as his body adjusts to the size of his cock. Ginoza pants, then looks at him over his shoulder out of one fully dilated eye. In a rough voice, Ginoza says with desperate need, “Please move, Kougami.” 

Kougami groans with want and relief. He raises himself back onto his knees. He holds onto Ginoza’s hips as he slowly drags his cock back out until just the head is still within him before he thrusts all the way back in. He opens his mouth in a silent cry while Ginoza throws his head back once again, moaning loudly in pleasure rather than any pain. Kougami still needs to be sure, so he reaches around Ginoza’s hip to touch his cock. He’s reassured when he finds Ginoza is still achingly hard. Ginoza cries out the moment his fingers graze his swollen head. 

His next thrust he doubles in speed. He gets faster and faster each time he draws his cock out, only to thrust back in. He listens intently as Ginoza moans shamelessly, his body no longer trembling but meeting his hips each time he thrusts back in. He slams one of his hands against the wall, searching for leverage. 

Kougami feels his lust spike and begins to thrust in earnest. Up until this point, he had maintained tight control of his instincts, but now, he unleashes his primal need to fuck into Ginoza’s willing body. He thrusts more and more quickly, until his hips are slapping noisily against Ginoza’s ass. Both their voices are getting louder, their moans overlapping each other as their pleasure crescendos. Kougami had no idea it would feel this intense. 

He does slow his thrusts down sporadically, giving each of them a moment to recover their breath before he picks up his pace once again. Twice he gets too overly enthusiastic and slips out of Ginoza’s body, only to guide himself back in a second later to resume his rapid pace. Each time he re-enters Ginoza, he cries out in pure ecstasy. Kougami can hear how much he blissfully enjoys being penetrated by his thick cock. 

Then comes the moment when Kougami knows he won’t be able to stop. His thrusts are now long and deep, but he still has the sense to search for Ginoza’s prostate. When he finds it, Ginoza’s breath catches in his throat, his spine going rigid as he throws his head back in a silent scream. 

The sight is nearly enough to make Kougami come, but he needs Ginoza to finish first. He concentrates on dragging his cock against that secret spot inside of Ginoza. 

He moves his right hand to his front, his wrist jerking quickly as he brings Ginoza to the apex of his climax. Kougami knows he’s coming when his body seizes, the very breath freezing in his lungs. Kougami feels the muscles tighten around his still thrusting length so much it almost hurts. 

Knowing Ginoza has hit his peak is enough to send Kougami over the edge. With a few long, hard thrusts against Ginoza’s prostate, Kougami finishes, his vision whiting out at the sides as he slams himself fully inside of Ginoza. He empties himself into the condom, his essence releasing in four long, hot bursts. 

When he’s completely spent, he collapses onto Ginoza’s back, whose arms give out under his added weight. If he’s annoyed about Kougami’s sweaty body on top of his, he doesn’t say anything, probably too exhausted to care. 

Eventually, Kougami rolls to the side onto his back next to Ginoza on the bed. He carefully removes the condom, ties it off, and tosses it into a nearly trash bin. Ginoza turns onto his own back, resting the back of his hand against his forehead. Both lay side-by-side as their breath recovers, enjoying the aftershocks from such an intense orgasm. 

Once they have mostly recovered, Kougami looks over at Ginoza, and he can see him looking at him out of the corner of his eye. “You all right?” Ginoza simply nods, probably not capable of too much else at this point, Kougami reasons. 

He gets up and heads into the bathroom. He finds a washcloth and dampens it, wiping himself down after washing his hands. He rinses the washcloth and returns to Ginoza a moment later, who is now sitting up on the edge of his bed, waiting expectantly. “Here,” he says softly, and Ginoza takes it wordlessly. He wipes himself down as Kougami watches him in companionable silence. 

Kougami begins to feel rather exposed, even after what they just did. He finds his underwear and pulls it on, before sitting down next to Ginoza on the bed. After an awkward glance at each other, Kougami clears his throat. “So, how was it?” 

Ginoza appears to consider his question before responding. “Better than I expected.” He looks directly into Kougami’s eyes. “You were attentive and gentle; the ideal partner to have this experience with.” 

Kougami narrows the space between them until their sides are flush. He figured out early on he would be taking Ginoza’s virginity. “I’m honored,” he says quietly. He pauses, a thought suddenly occurring to him. “I hope you didn’t do this because you felt like you owed me.”

Ginoza shakes his head. His eyes lock onto Kougami’s again as he says, “You’re a good man, Kougami. What you just said is proof enough of that.” He lowers his gaze. “Thank you.” 

Kougami wasn’t expecting a thank you, but he accepts it with a nod. 

“Now, you’re going to be sore for the next couple of days, so take it easy,” Kougami says helpfully, the tips of his fingers grazing over the top of Ginoza’s ear. “Don’t strain yourself and be careful when you sit down.” 

He yawns, the recent activities finally catching up to him. He lays down, folding his arm so the back of his head is resting in his palm. He’s nearly settled in for the night when he hears Ginoza ask, “What are you doing?” 

“What do you mean?” Kougami looks at him, and notices Ginoza is still in a seated position. The look he gives Kougami is enough to answer his question. “Oh,” he says in a deflated tone as he sits back up. “You don’t want me sleeping here, do you?”

Ginoza shakes his head. 

“May I ask why not?” 

“It’s too intimate.” 

“Too intimate?” Kougami repeats incredulously. “I was just buried inside of you not ten minutes ago. How is sleeping together more intimate than that?” 

Ginoza shuts the conversation down before it can become a point of discussion. “Is it so hard to believe I have trust issues?”

Kougami sighs defeatedly. “No, no it isn’t.” He gets reluctantly to his feet to get dressed. As he finishes buttoning up his shirt, Kougami turns to him and says, “Guess that will just have to be something we work on.” 

Ginoza has put on a plain dark green t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. He looks at him with a puzzled expression. “You mean, you want to see me again?” 

Now it’s Kougami’s turn to look puzzled. “Well, sure. Why wouldn’t I?” He thinks he sees a genuine smile appear on Ginoza’s lips, but in the dim light, he can’t be sure. 

Ginoza is back to his normal demeanor when he finally answers. “I’d like that.” 

Fully dressed once again, Kougami makes his way towards the door. He turns to Ginoza and asks, “Can I kiss you goodnight?” 

Ginoza nods, and their lips come together in one last kiss. Both inhale each other’s scent deeply, committing it to memory. 

Taking a step back, Kougami says softly, “I’ll see you later.” 

Ginoza nods once in acknowledgement, before the door clicks shut. 

Kougami doesn’t remember the walk back to his own dorm room, his mind racing with everything he just experienced with Ginoza. After taking a shower, he sits on his bed, in quiet contemplation. He’s debating whether to send Ginoza a message or not. 

Kougami wants to assure Ginoza that for him, this wasn’t a one-night stand. He really did intend to work on gaining Ginoza’s trust, now that he knows the two of them have a connection, at least on a physical level. He’s interested to see if they can connect in other ways, but he needs to know if Ginoza wants the same thing. 

Finally, after much internal debate, Kougami grabs his phone and types out a simple message, ‘ _I’m glad to have met you.’_

Ginoza takes several minutes before he replies, his response equally as simple but no less meaningful, ‘ _I’m glad, too.’_ The relieved smile that comes to Kougami’s face is so wide it causes his cheeks to ache. 

Mind now at ease, Kougami has enough time to set his phone down before sleep overtakes him. He is slumbering peacefully before his head even hits the pillow. 


End file.
